With the development of electronic apparatuses, photographing apparatuses such as portable cameras, single-lens reflex cameras, and smartphones become popular gradually. People may conveniently use these photographing apparatuses for photographing, and people's lives are greatly enriched.
In the meantime, with the development of the Internet of Things technology, Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) tags are applied more often in commodities. However, information in these RFID tags generally is read by using dedicated RFID readers. Therefore, a camera having a function of reading a RFID tag is proposed. For such a camera, when multiple objects having an RFID tag exist in the view of the camera, the camera cannot establish accurate correspondences between the objects and information in the RFID tags, causing the user experience to be affected.